


i've just seen a face (i can't forget the time or place)

by crossingwinter



Series: The Dicklo Cinematic Universe [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Facials, First Kiss, i guess i feel something in this chilis tonight and i don't know how i feel about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossingwinter/pseuds/crossingwinter
Summary: She'd never felt so alone in all her life.And then it happened.—In which Dicklo meets Clitreyis and your author invites you to join her in hell.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: The Dicklo Cinematic Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509173
Comments: 45
Kudos: 109





	i've just seen a face (i can't forget the time or place)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeeno2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeno2/gifts), [AnonymousLiz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousLiz/gifts), [Bombastique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bombastique/gifts).



> HOWDY Y'ALL AND WELCOME TO THIS HERE UPDATE TO THE DICKLO CINEMATIC UNIVERSE.
> 
> ENJOY
> 
> THIS WENT STRAIGHT ONTO AO3 NO BETAING THIS IS SPARTA

Rey looks away, biting her lip. This feels too private. Too...personal.

-

Ben sits up a little straighter, staring, stiffening so he can get a better look. It's not immediately clear what's happening. It's not every day that girls just like...spread their legs when they see him. Usually they run away, or stare at Big Ben and call him a freak (they both usually cry about that later. They both take special care of one another when that happens. They are not a freak. No they are not.)

But a girl—one who'd been spitting fury at him not ten minutes before—leaning back against the wall of the sauna, tucking her knees up and showing her whole...well...

It's beautiful. Pink, and soft, sort of like a blooming flower, and at the top of it, a little bud...

...and a curtain of flesh that's pulling back revealing the smallest—

-

"I'm sorry," Ben says, looking at Rey.

"Huh?"

She's not looking at him. She's looking anywhere but at him. He's trying to focus on her face, trying not to think about how she'd just sort of—she'd—

"He sort of..."

And she looks at him. 

Little Ben has fainted. He'll be back, Ben's sure. The shock did it to him. Never in all his years, not even through the hell of puberty, had he once thought that he'd find anyone else like him. At least not anyone who's not related to him already. (He doesn't want to think about Uncle Luke. Not now, not ever. But especially not now.)

"It's ok," Rey says, blushing and looking away again. "I just—they don't have to talk now if they don't want to."

And that's when he hears it, a little squeaky voice that is so similar to the other one he's used to hearing constantly. "I want to, though."

Rey looks at Ben. Ben looks at Rey. 

"We'll wait for him to wake up, then."

-

She's spent so much of her life alone, except for Big Rey. She's safe, and warm, and loved, in a way that Big Rey never was. That's always nice. Big Rey's hands are so gentle whenever she touches her, and in turn, the orgasms she sends through the rest of her body are _not_ gentle. She's a force to be reckoned with, and just because she's small doesn't mean she's not mighty.

But she's never been...out like this before. It's not like Big Rey to just spread her legs and have her out in the open like this. Even if they're in a sauna, it feels...well, it's not the same sort of warm that she's used to. Not that there's a breeze or anything, but she's out in the open. But she understands why the second that Big Rey spreads her legs and she sees _him_ sitting on the bench on the other side of the sauna. 

He's beautiful. And long. Even when he's hanging there limp and unconscious, she can tell his face has strong features, even from far away. 

"Can we get closer?" she asks Big Rey.

Big Rey doesn't reply immediately.

"It's ok," Big Ben says. "I feel it too."

So Big Rey gets up and crosses to the other bench and they both sort of shift so they're straddling it. Big Rey shifts back on her coccyx so that she's tilting her hips forward. "Is this close enough?" Rey ask her.

Rey swallows. She waits.

She's good at waiting. She just wants him to open his eyes.

-

Rey's close. Like really close. Ben's breath hitches in his chest.

It'd be one thing if they weren't in a sauna, maybe. He wouldn't be covered in sweat, wouldn't be a bit pink in the face. He'd have....clothes on. The thing is, Rey's towel is really in an awkward position and he can sort of see her abs because of how she's sitting and good lord she has a six pack. He sees sweat dripping down it and wants to lick it. 

Little Ben stirs.

"Yeah, that's it, buddy," Ben says. He should hate himself for letting himself look at Rey's cleavage under her towel, too—especially while she's looking away and trying to afford him his privacy (which is noble and also sort of foolish, given how they're sitting right now. Good lord, he shouldn't have thought about that. He thinks he can sort of smell her in the humidity, wafting up at him from her cunt). But it does what it's supposed to do. Little Ben wakes up.

"Hi," he hears him ask.

"Hi," he hears her reply. 

Ben looks up at the ceiling.

Let them talk.

Let them live.

-

He supposes it doesn't really matter _too_ much—what they say. Ben will be the first to admit that he's not the most eloquent of appendages. Usually when he's awake, he's got all his blood flowing right to his head and unlike when Big Ben's blood flows to his head, it makes him quite incoherent.

But Rey doesn't seem to mind. She seems to stiffen too, looking at him. Her little pink cheeks flush. They sort of shine, even, in the sweat from the sauna. He's sure his are shining too. He can't look away from her. She can't look away from him. Maybe they're saying words, or maybe they understand each other better than words could ever allow. They've found each other. They're not alone. 

He swells with every pulse of his heart, getting thicker and longer, reaching for her. She seems to swell towards him, too, but her reach isn't nearly as long. He wants to touch her and he can tell that she wants to touch him.

"Hey, could you...?" she squeaks up at Big Rey. Big Rey looks down at them, and her face gets—if possible—even redder, seeing him all erect like that. 

She shifts her hips forward, and Ben sighs, inhales that heady scent of her. She's as aroused as he is. He can see slick dripping through her folds and onto the wooden bench beneath her. He watches as she gets closer, and closer, and closer with every little shimmy of her hips until she's just there— 

Just close enough—

For him to press forward and give her a quick kiss.

-

Perhaps under different circumstances, Rey would feel uncomfortable with her first kiss ending with her being completely coated in semen, but she can't really blame him for losing it like that, not when she loses it too. Above her, Big Rey lets out a groan like she's never heard before and Rey throbs and pulses and closes her eyes, feeling his spend dripping all down her face. She is vaguely aware of him apologizing, definitely aware of Big Ben groaning out a louder apology to Big Rey but she doesn't care. He starts to shrink back in, to pull away from her and Big Rey jerks her hips forward so that she's pressed right against Big Ben's groin. She wants to hold him after this. She wants to kiss him to sleep. 

"I'm sorry," Ben mumbles again.

"Don't be," she replies, kissing along his shaft since that's what she can reach. Ok so maybe it's not an ideal first time, but from everything Big Rey has read, first times never really are well practiced. What matters most is that it is a first time, and it felt good, even if it was a bit messy.

 _Not alone,_ she aftershocks. _Not alone. He's here. We have each other._

So long as Big Rey and Big Ben don't fuck it up for them.

-

Rey doesn't move, even though she can hear Little Ben snoring a bit. He's definitely passed out for a while now after he'd come all over her cunt. But she can't quite bring herself to move, not while Little Rey is still kissing at his skin a little bit. She looks at Ben. He's watching her.

"What do we do?" she asks him. She wonders what normal people would do in this situation. They'd probably have fucked properly, right? Will they ever fuck properly? Or will Little Ben and Little Rey just want to kiss, to be together while they come, instead of rubbing against other parts of their counterparts.

There's a light in Ben's eyes that she's never seen there before as he looks at her. Her mouth goes a bit dry. 

"We figure it out," he tells her. "All this bullshit—Rey. Let's stop pretending. We can't keep pretending. Not when it'll break their hearts."

 _Our hearts_ , she wants to correct him.

Instead, she lets the towel around her breasts fall away.


End file.
